Insomnia
by Fenra77
Summary: New Job new chance in Gotham? OC Character plus Batman
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Silvia Mendel

When her department manager stomped into her bureau and told her that the CEO, Bruce Wayne, would make a surprise inspection through the labs and it would be her honor to show him around, Dr. Silvia Mendel was really pissed.

Last night she run into a brawl fighting as her alter ego, Insomnia, and not enough with that, she met Batman for the first time since she moved to Gotham City. Now every bone in her body was hurting and she was in bad mood.

Without turning from the computer screen she said sharp: "Boss, I have more important things to do, than giving private lessons in biology to playboys. The assays do not work and the data seems wrong in every way. Can´t someone else do it?"

A harrumph from behind told her, the "playboy" was probably already standing in her room listening. Great, only 3 months in the company and she really stepped in it.

She just continued speaking, pretending she had not heard anything and still not turning, because then she would have to apologize: "All right then. Tell Mr. Wayne I´m with him in two seconds, I will just secure my terminal."

She heard footsteps and a door closing and the voice of the department manager on the floor. She closed her eyes briefly taking a deep breath, secured the terminal and got up. She enjoyed the pain of the many bruises while stretching her back.

Can´t be worse than the street gang she fought with yesterday. The guys, 6 or 7, were bullying two girls in the streets. Heaven knows what could have happened if she wouldn´t have come by and had taken care of the boys.

But now there was no time to think about that. She squared her shoulders and went outside with a bright smile on her face. "Mr. Wayne. It is a pleasure to meet you."

His face told her, he had heard the "playboy" seconds ago and was not believing a word she said.

"The pleasure is totally mine." He gave back, slippery as an eel and she could see that he also did not tell the truth.

Quit pro quo.

At least she was professionally very good and she had the impression that Mr. Wayne knew at least a little about her main research area, the tissue engineering. She hadn´t thought that.

When they parted again the tension of the beginning was gone and the mood collegial nice. She went back to her office, knowing that her department manager would follow any minute to talk to her about her rude behavior in the beginning.

But when he came he said to her surprise: "Mr. Wayne thanks you for the competent tour through the labs. He is impressed by your skills." Then he left. She looked after him is disbelieve. Again Mr. Wayne was good for a surprise. She had already feared to be fired. Whatever. Back to work.

Normally she went to the company's fitness area after work, for a little workout. But facing her bruises she thought briefly about skipping it. Then she thought again about the night before.

As she was not able to sleep at night, she started years ago to patrol the streets with her motorbike and to fight criminals if there was a chance.

She had borrowed her street name from her disability to sleep, Insomnia. Yesterday everything was almost like every day. She was almost finished with the guys, when she heard a little noise behind her. Batman was standing there and he growled: "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

Completely taken by surprise she hurried to her bike and drove away. She had thought about meeting him so often. She also had prepared a few cool remarks in case HE would show up. She knew Gotham was his area and she would have to face him one day. But when it happened her head went blank and she run away like a little girl. Shit, shit, shit.

So, missing a good brawl as her sleeping medication cause of the many bruises and a little bit because she feared to meet HIM again, and again not knowing what to say then, she decided to work out till she was wasted. Normally she could sleep after this. At least sometimes.

The fitness area was open to all employees till 10 pm, but after 8pm she was usually alone. So she made endurance and circle training till most colleagues were gone and then went to one of the extra rooms, where they held Yoga, Pilates and Aerobic courses a few times a week. She plugged her MP3 into the hi-fi system and pumped up the volume.

To hammering beat she made Capoeira. Not the usual music for this kind of martial art, but she could go better to the limits with bands like Gothminister.

Twice she had the impression of seeing someone glancing in the room through the little window on the door. Sometimes a few curious colleagues wanted to know what the noise is. But today she believed to recognize the face of Bruce Wayne. No. Must be imagination. Why should he be here at this time of night? Certainly he was in a fancy restaurant with a model or a beautiful actress.

But when she left the building after a hot shower, she noticed his sports car on his parking spot. And again he had the impression of seeing him for a second behind the wheel, but when she looked again the car was empty. Like he would hide himself. She started to worry about her mental health. Was she developing a persecution complex? Yeah. Persecuted by Bruce Wayne…

She hopped on her old Honda and drove home. For hours she lay awake in her bed. Thinking of Batman and Bruce in turns. She still did not know what to tell Batman, when they would meet again.

With this thought she finally fell asleep at dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne

When Bruce arrived home, Alfred had gone to bed already, so he had no one to talk about the strange woman, that took care of 7 men at once to protect two girls

She´s been so different to the skinny models he usually takes out. Back and breast were definitely much better. He hadn´t been able to see the face through the mirrored visor of her helmet. But her physique appealed him

When he talked to her she ran away. That wasn´t what he wanted and he was sorry for frightening her.

The next morning Alfred woke him up with the words: "Today you have to make your surprise visit through the laboratories, Master Wayne. And in the afternoon there is the board meeting." Sounded like a funny day.

At breakfast he told Alfred about his nightly meeting and Alfred promised to check whether he could find anything about a motorbike woman fighting criminals at night.

Little after 10 am he showed up in his company. But this was his right as owner.

First he had to visit the medical research area, afterwards microbiology. After lunch pharmaceutic research, biochemistry, cell culture, chemistry and physics were scheduled.

Most department managers wanted to leave a good impression and talked without end. He was bored to death.

The manager of cell culture was a young scientist that apparently didn´t feel like showing him around.

He said: "I want to introduce you to our newest member coming from Europe. Dr. Silvia Mendel. She took the lab leadership three months ago. Her main research areas are skin and mucosa tissue engineering, but also conjunctiva and cornea." And entered her bureau without knocking.

"Silvia, I want you to show Mr. Wayne out labs and tell him what we do here. NOW."

From her response he could hear, that she also wasn´t too happy and that she read about him in the newspapers. But she did an excellent job. As the only person the day, she insisted in following the safety instructions and therefor put him in a lab coat, gave him gloves and safety goggles. He liked that.

She explained the work of cell culture in general and tissue engineering in special in simple words, but not like he was a dumbass. She took only half the time than all other departments and didn´t try to fill him with useless details. He also liked that.

He appreciated it that he had not to choke of his counterpart this time.

After finishing with the physics lab he just wanted to go home, but there was the board meeting. When he was finally ready to leave he saw light from the fitness area.

He entered and heard an awful noise from one of the rooms. He looked through the window in the door and saw Dr. Mendel dancing wildly.

He watched breathless how strong her body was and how magnificent she controlled it. Her long ponytail flew behind her. She was so flexible and her body so feminine. At least as far as he could recognize under her long, but tight clothing. He felt a tingle in his belly while watching her.

When she looked in his direction, he hid. He did not want her to see him. He recognized her "dance". It was the fighting style he observed yesterday night with the biker girl.

When the next song started he glanced through the window again. This time the rhythm was even wilder and the dance faster and harder. Now it looked more like martial arts. The tingling sensation reached other parts of his body now.

When she looked to the window again he left. When reached the parking deck he saw a single motorbike standing there. It looked similar to the machine the woman had flown to last night, but now it had a top case. He got into his Lamborghini and waited. Half an hour later she appeared in normal motor gear. Not the real tight leather from last night. When she passed his car he hid, so she could not see him.

The thought about following her, to see where she lives, but decided to check her file instead.

At home he told Alfred what he found out.

Alfred gave him an arch look but did not say anything.

After dinner he checked her files. Except for her home address and bio the file was not very helpful. He calculated she must be around 30. Lot older than he had thought.

When Batman was out that night, he also looked for her, but she wasn´t there.


	3. Chapter 3

Insomnia

Next morning Silvia felt like she´d been run over by a truck, when she arrived at the lab. Tonight she would be out in the streets again. Lying awake at night totally draws her out and after a good fight she slept like a baby.

At lunch in the canteen she had to struggle not to fall asleep. Why she was tired all day and awake all night, she could not explain. On one of the higher tables she saw Bruce Wayne. Was he always eating here? She could not remember.

After work she went to fitness to warm up for the night. To her surprise Bruce was also there. She always assumed he had an own fitness studio at home. But here he was sitting making arm presses. His beautiful arm and shoulder muscles showed under the t-shirt. She had to gulp. He was definitely looking hot.

After a little while on the cross trainer and two rounds of circle training she felt ready for her patrol.

On her tour she witnessed a robbery in a small store and stopped. When she wanted to enter Batman showed up next to her. She jerked but he pointed to the door indicating he would take the back door.

When she entered the doorbell told the robber her approach. But she counted on that. When he turned her shuriken hit his arm and he dropped the gun. One second later Batman had him from behind.

After dressing his wound and binding him for Commissioner Gordon Batman turned towards her.

She opened the mirrored visor so he was able to look into her eyes. Beneath the helmet she wore a face mask. "Sorry for my behavior last time. I was just startled. My name is Insomnia. I moved to Gotham lately and don´t want to start a competition with you. I started patrolling a few years ago at home and I don´t want to miss it." Her voice was muffled through the mask.

He looked with his blue eyes in her blue eyes. A deep, almost passionate look. "No problem" he growled "Sorry for starling you." With that he turned and went to his Batpod.

Wow. That worked better than imagined. She was even able to stop her from telling him her live story. When she was nervous she always tended to talk too much. Strange. She was never nervous when standing in front of a criminal, but talking to a man was real hard for her.

She stared a last time to the place where Batman had vanished and went to her bike then. The license plate was off for patrol, but she still feared someone might sometime recognize her old Honda until she had saved enough money for a second bike. The special tailored leather protection gear had eaten up all her savings.

She felt she would sleep like a baby tonight. Though the fight had been short and almost without her help the adrenalin from Batmans appearance would be sufficient.

At home she undressed slowly, pretending to strip for Batman. A pleasant trickling ran through her body. She had to laugh. Falling in love with Batman. Perfect. But she hat to admit she liked his physical appearance.

She went to bed and slept perfectly well. She even dreamed. In her dream she stripped really for Batman, but when she was standing naked before him he turned to Bruce Wayne and laughed at her: "What shall I do with you, if I can have the most beautiful women in the world?" Disappointed she woke up and got ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman

He had met her again. Together they had stopped an armed robbery of a small grocery. This time she even spoke to him and did not run away. And he was 99% certain that Dr. Mendel was Insomnia.

During the day he went to the canteen, which was a novelty and distressed some board members and employees. He had to discover that the canteen definitely needed a better cook and explained his behavior with making a quality check.

In real he wanted to watch Dr. Mendel. She was sitting silently next to her colleagues and seemed real tired. She didn´t took part in the conversation and ate her lunch halfhearted. She didn´t look at him and he was a little disappointed.

In the evening he went to the fitness area of the employees to see her, but she looked at him just briefly when she entered. The rest of the time she ignored him and she left after less than an hour without "dancing".

But the night repaid him. After the robbery and the little chitchat he headed to her flat and waited in the dark. After a few minutes Insomnia arrived and drove into the underground garage. A little later Dr. Mendel appeared without helmet and with a long coat and entered the building.

He thought about climbing to her balcony to watch her, but that would be rude. He went into the garage and found the bike. The license plate and top case were installed again. That's where she probably left the helmet. He wanted to look, but he didn´t want to break the lock of the garage compartment. But still he could hear the motor cooling down which told him the bike just arrived and was not standing there longer,

He liked it to have the time for this new situation as most of Gothams villains were in Blackgate or Arkham. On his way home he pondered what to do to invite Dr. Mendel. And where? At work she seemed to be always dressed rather simple. Jeans and T-Shirt, usually both black. Would she like to go to a fancy restaurant?

He talked to Alfred about that and he had two proposals. "There is the company party soon. Perhaps Dr. Mendel likes to go there with you? It´s casual and inconspicuous, or as an alternative you can invite her to Wayne Manor and I make a dinner for you.

He liked both ideas and decided to ask her the next day at the canteen for the company party. He was sure she wouldn´t say no with a lot of people watching.

First thing he noticed next day in the canteen was that the food was way better, not as good as Alfreds, but good enough for a canteen. Perhaps someone told the cook what he had said about a new cook. So in future he would have to eat here now and then to keep the quality standard up.

His plan to talk to Dr. Mendel was crushed by board members and department managers. They also were told about his being in the canteen and a lot of them, waiting already a long time for an appointment, thought it was a good idea to show up at his table to talk about "important things". When he finally got rid of them Silvia was gone.

To his luck no one had noticed his "quality control" of the fitness area. This was his second plan to talk to her, but then for the private dinner. And as he didn´t wanted to push her by having listeners he wanted to wait till all were gone.

As hoped she appeared for training, but she vanished after her circle so fast he wasn´t been able to talk to her. Suddenly he heard why. She was in one of the rooms training her dance again.

He thought about it. Was it possible to dance that together?

When the last employee was gone he went to the window and watched her. When the song was over he knocked loud. She turned her head, sprang to the hi-fi and turned it off. "Enter!"

"Good evening Dr. Mendel. Please apology my disturbance. If watched you and wondered what you are doing here." Of course he had looked it up and knew she was doing Capoeira, but he thought it was a nice start to talk.

A little breathless she answered. "Good evening Mr. Wayne. This is a martial art called Capoeira. It comes from Brazil and was developed by slaves to look like a dance, because they were forbidden to know how to fight."

"That's interesting. Can you teach it to me?

She looked strangely at him: "In principle yes. But I modified it to be more like a mixture of different martial arts."

"OK. How about a little sparring? No real hits. We could count hit points and when I win, I may ask you out for dinner."

She looked puzzled but said: "OK. But what if I win?"

He reflected briefly: "Then I give you my Ducati. I have seen you drive a rather old motorbike."

The look on her face was worth the Ducati. "We´ll talk about that when we are finished. With music or without?"

"You choose."

She went to the hi-fi: "Then with."

They circled each other slowly. Both were waiting for the other one to make the first step. Suddenly she jumped past him so fast he couldn´t react and hit him lightly on the chest. After a roll on the floor she was standing again. "One."

God, she was extreme fast. He would have to pay more attention.

He tried a kick, but she ducked without effort and kicked his standing leg. He hit the ground hard. "Two" Fuck. He had not intended to loose.

After a while he got the hang of it and also scored. He also recognized her condition was running out and she was slower than in the beginning.

At 14-13 he got her and pressed her to the wall. He had her wrists in his hands and pushed her hips to the wall with his hip, to keep her from freeing herself. Suddenly she stopped struggling. Now he realized it, too. He was standing real close to her. Perhaps too close. He could see the sweat on her face and smell the scent of her skin.

His head moved closer to hers and she moved her face towards him. Their lips touched lightly. After a short hesitation he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. He let go of her hands and put his hands on her hips. He felt her hands on his head. She pressed him to herself, her hips going forward.

Suddenly he let go. He had to, before she could feel his erection building. Perhaps she had already. He turned and took two steps away from her. Looking over his shoulder he said breathless: "Dinner, tomorrow. I´ll get you fetched at 6 pm, ok?"

She just nodded looking hungry at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner

Her head was buzzing. Did she just kiss her boss? The big chief of Wayne Enterprises? And had a date with him? Was that smart?

She had decided not to go on patrol, because it was raining. Her leather gear didn´t like rain. It took two days to get it dry and tons of leather fat to get smooth again. That was the whole reason why she stayed in training. Perhaps that was a mistake.

She went to shower and drove home. She had her dose of adrenalin for sleeping, but her head was so full she was not getting a rest at once. What did Bruce Wayne want from her? Would she lose her job when she said no? Did she want to say no? What should she wear? How good his body had felt on hers.

Astonishingly she felt asleep.

The next day she found an invitation in her outlook.

"Invitation for Dinner.

A limousine will pick you up at 6 pm.

Dress code casual

Menu:

Peanut butter soup

Smoked duck with pumpkin puree

Red Snapper with violet and pine nut

Lemon sorbet

Bruce Wayne

PS: If you want a revenge bring sport clothes.

If you don´t like the menu, please let me know asap."

She couldn´t recall the rest of the day. It was kind of blurry. She skipped training and went home to get changed. She choose a simple black jeans and a tight red and black tunic blouse. Simple, but elegant. For a change she put on some make-up.

Quickly she packed some sport pants and a long shirt, fresh underwear and a few condoms, just in case. When she was finished, the doorbell rang.

A driver whose name she forgot instantly introduced himself and held the door of the gigantic car open for her.

Wayne Manor was at the opposite end of the city and it took them quite a time to get there. She was nervous the whole time. Her thoughts were racing and she wasn´t able to finish one clear thought. That's why the trip seemed far too short for her. Finally they were standing in front of the house and an elderly butler, introducing himself as Alfred, opened the door of the car and showed her inside.

Bruce, in jeans and t-shirt, was waiting for her in the big hall and welcomed her heartily. "I´m happy you came. You like an aperitif or shall I show you the house first? I see you got sport clothes. If you like we can also do the revenge first."

"No. I think the order you mentioned is perfect. How about taking the aperitif to the house tour and the revenge perhaps between main course and dessert?"

"Good. Let´s get started."

With a glass of champagne in their hands he showed her the manor. When he showed her his bedroom, the bed big enough for 4 persons, his eyes glistered archly. She looked back conspiratorial.

At the training room she could see her bag already waiting.

The food was delicious with matching wines. They were in the dining hall, but for a better conversation the places were not laid at the opposing ends of the table but on one side of the long table.

They were talking about this and that. Her home country, hobbies, motorbikes, music, pets and so on. In spite of the easy conversation there was a certain sexual tension in the room.

After the fish Bruce got up: "You still want your revenge?"

They went to the training room and he apologized himself. "I will get changed in my room. I am back in a second." She looked around in the real big room. It was much bigger than the one at work and there were targets on the wall. Here she could train with her shuriken.

After changing she saw a glitter in one of the corners. She went there and picked it up. It looked like a very strange formed shuriken. When she turned it around she recognized the form. A kind of stylized bat. Like the one on Batmans suit…

Is it possible that Bruce is the bat? Was he so interested in her because of that? Did he know who she was? Shivers ran down her spine.

Steps were approaching. He knocked politely on the door and called: "Got dressed?" What should she do? Should she ask him directly? Or ignore it? Following an impulse she threw the batarang in her bag and yelled: "Yes, come in."

"Same rules like yesterday?"

"Agreed. You got music?

"Yeah, if it is ok, that the music is a little more conventional. You like to warm up before?"

He touched the wall and it slid open showing a high quality hi-fi system. He pressed a few buttons and rock music played.

They did a little warm up and some stretching, then they stood opposite each other and started to circle. This time she wasn´t exhausted by a 2 hours endurance and circle training and he really had his difficulties blocking her attacks and to land a few hits.

At 21-5 she kicked away his feet again and sat down on his chest. He had managed to throw her down before, but it was getting more and more exhausting for him. This time she pressed down his hands and her head was over his head. He freed on arm and pulled her closer. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. She let go of his second hand and he put it on her hips.

Her hands clawed into his chest and he moaned lustful.

His hands wanted to push up her shirt, when she stopped him. "We should talk about something first."

"What? I have condoms here if that's what you want."

She laughed lightly and smiled. "No, not that. I have brought some myself." He grinned, when she pulled something out of her bag. But when he recognized it, he stopped grinning immediately. "I found this here on the floor. And please don´t tell me Batman is coming over for training. I will not believe that."

"But in some way it is true." He said. She looked questioningly. Then she nodded. "Because you are training here, right?" Now he nodded. "I also know who you are." "I assumed it already."

"What do we do now?"

"What about dessert? And afterwards we could sit on the couch with a bottle of that wonderful rose we had with the fish, and talk."

"Sounds like a plan. But I´m not in the mood of getting changed. Or will you get cold without shoes?"


	6. Chapter 6

End

When they went to the couch, Alfred said good night, to give them privacy.

The conversation did not last long. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. Gently and soft this time not wild and passionately like the other times. His free hand under her shirt stroking her back. Her hands lightly touched his chest and he wished his shirt would vanish.

Like she read his mind she pulled it off him. When it flew into the corner she took a sharp breath. "Oh my god. What happened to you? Where did you get all the scars and bruises?" "Don´t you also have some?"

After a short pause for reflection she pulled her shirt over her head and he could see the bruises and scars on her body. "Yes. But not so many." "Not so many? Shall we count them?" She laughed: "Later. Now we have better things to do." With this words her lips closed on one of his nipples and a fire storm poured into his groins. A deep moan escaped his throat.

Her dancing tongue made him crazy. The grabbed her and growled: "Bedroom!"

On their way to the bedroom they left a trace of clothes and when they arrived they were both burning with desire.

When they arrived at the bed he laid her on her back and started to caress her nipples with his lips and fingers. This time she moaned out loud. His hands were everywhere and seemed to know exactly where to go. They were both so hot. When he entered her she moaned and pushed her hips up to get him deeper.

He moved fast and kissed her. Her hands caressed his back scratching every now and then, but he felt no pain. In contrary it turned him on. The more she got excited the more she clawed his back and shoulders and arms and he liked it.

Faster and faster they moved. They climaxed together and he collapsed over her.

Careful he pushed himself up, not to crush her and looked into her eyes.

"Tomorrow´s Saturday. You want to stay for the night?" "I thought you never ask."

He rolled of her and stretched out on his back. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. They were lying a while and when he thought he would fall asleep any minute.

Then she stared painting patterns with her fingers on his chest and it went down his spine. Slowly the patterns extended to his belly, circled his bellybutton and went deeper and deeper.

She turned her head until the tip of her tongue reached his nipple and she started sucking on and petting it. A wave of arousal swept over him and broke in a moan.

She responded to it by changing her position and her tongue now played with his penis. When he thought he could not stand it any second longer she skillfully put a condom on him an sat upon him. This time he left it to her to make the rhythm.

She moved slow and rhythmic. She brought him to a stage of arousal he never knew. When he finally thought he must explode he got faster and a never known orgasm came over him,

She kept lying on his chest. When he thought she fell asleep she rolled down and nested to his side. This way she fell asleep.

He was lying there thinking. As they knew each other and knew both liked to spend the nights in the streets of Gotham it could work this time. With all the other women before Batman has always been a problem and a danger. This time it could work. This time Batman could be an bonus.

With this thought he fell asleep.

-End-


End file.
